


Lost Children

by Animelover1800



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Family, Gen, Not a lot though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RayEmma, Story focuses more on family than Rayemma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover1800/pseuds/Animelover1800
Summary: It was a quiet sound, had Ray been just a tiny bit deeper into his sleep he probably wouldn’t have heard it.Yet there it was, a creaking, almost squeaking like sound ringing in his ears. And just like that his eyes shoot open, wide. He held his breath for a second, strangely scared that if he were to breathe just a bit too loudly he’d be sucked into a never ending darkness.He doesn’t move his body, nor his head as his eyes slowly look over to his right side—to the window. And he sees Emma and Norman doing the same. And in a split second, his worst fear is confirmed.There, right in front of them, much to their horror was the hook of the lock on their window slowly, but surely being lifted up from the outside.





	Lost Children

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for more than a month now and I'm ready to publish it!  
> I want to state this first if it isn't obvious,  
> Lost Children is inspired by the Disney animated movie Peter Pan, Return To Neverland, Peter Pan (2003), Hook, and a book titled Always Neverland.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters from both Peter Pan or The Promised Neverland.  
> With that, I hope whoever reads this enjoys!

Isabella was twelve years old the day she got adopted—which was today.

Margret—her caretaker, the woman who raised her and all her other siblings in the orphanage—had told her weeks ago that a young woman named Sarah was going to adopt her. When she first heard the news she was ecstatic yet a bitter feeling was in her chest, which made sense considering she was going to leave all the other children that she had grown to love as her own siblings behind.

The day after receiving this news, Isabella had met the woman who was going to adopt her. Sarah was a kind person and didn’t look that much older than Margret. Within minutes of talking to her Isabella knew that she was going to love this woman like a mother just as much as she did—and does—with Margret.

However, Isabella felt her heart drop when Sarah told her that she lived in America, not England. This meant that she was going to live halfway across the world—or ocean—from her family. And she couldn’t help but to protest, she was okay with not living in the same house or not going to the same school as them, but not seeing them was an entirely different thing. She was going to leave her family in two days, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Isabella didn’t run away from things, and she wasn’t about to run away from her family.

But as she closed her suitcase she couldn’t help but to wonder was she running away?

The day she was to be adopted had to be pushed forward by a few weeks after some unexpected events. And when it was all over she cried day in and day out, she couldn’t bring herself to face what was left of her family, for she _failed them_.

She couldn’t look at them in the eyes, she couldn’t stay in this house, she couldn’t bear to look or speak to her siblings—even Leslie, she couldn’t.

Once again she felt tears start to gather in the corners of her eyes, but she wiped them away with her sleeve. A knock came from the door and Margret walked in with a smile, however even with that smile Isabella could see the sadness in her eyes. But she said nothing as the older woman asked her if she was ready. Isabella didn’t smile; she only nodded her head and walked out of the room she used to share with three other girls her age.

When she walked down the stairs and saw her four other siblings she felt something rise up in her throat as guilt hit her like a truck.

She shouldn’t be doing this; she shouldn’t be leaving—abandoning her family when they need each other the most. She should stay here and hug all of them as they all grieve together, but she’s not. Instead she’s flying halfway across the world to grieve alone.

It was when she stood next to her mother—Sarah—in front of the door while saying goodbye to them when she realized just how much she was going to miss Leslie’s singing, and the sisterly relationship her Dina shared, and especially Yuugo and Lucas’s playful fights over the smallest things. She noticed Leslie and Dina holding back tears, the sad look in Lucas’s eyes, and that Yuugo was only staring at his feet.

And it was when she was out the door when she realized she had become a coward. Instead of taking care and watching over her family, instead of staying here so they could comfort and love each other, she was abandoning them.

It was the first time she had ever run away from something.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone who read the prologue enjoyed! And I can't wait to finish the first chapter of Lost Children (still currently writing it)  
> As of now I can't confirm a clear schedule for updates, but either way I hope the prologue (or at least the summary) interested you! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you will stay tuned for the first chapter!


End file.
